Convaincre Lily Evans
by SaphiraEmeuraude
Summary: Sirius Black décide de convaincre Lily Evans que James Potter est l'homme idéal pour elle. L'échange se fait par lettres.
1. Chapter 1

Ma chère Lily,

J'espère que tu as bien réfléchis vis-à-vis de James, c'est vrai il est un peu arrogant et narcissique mais qui ne le serait pas en étant James Potter ? Bon je sais ce n'est pas ça qui va te convaincre que c'est quelqu'un de bien mais lis bien ceci :

James est mon meilleur ami, je le connais depuis nos 11 ans. Il a bon cœur quand il s'agit de ceux qu'il aime, crois-moi il n'est pas aussi égoïste que tu le prétend. James est quelqu'un de généreux. Je suis persuadé que si tu apprenais un peu plus à le connaître tu verrais que c'est un bon garçon et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami (si un petit peu).

James t'aime plus fort que tout, il est prêt à soulever le monde pour toi. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un autant souffrir d'amour que James !

Alors je t'en prie, parle lui mais ne l'ignore pas !

Bon des fois il est un peu con mais tous les hommes de notre âge le sont. Je suis sûr que si tu lui demandais de changer il le fera sans hésiter.

Crois-moi, plus vous vous parlerez plus tu découvriras ces multiples facettes si plaisantes !

Ou je ne sais pas peut-être que je devrais moi-même de parler de lui ? Que veux-tu savoir sur lui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te dérange chez lui ?!

En espérant que tu répondes à cet appel qui ressemble à un S.O.S.

Ps : Mon hibou serait ravi que tu lui donne un peu de nourriture…

Sirius Black


	2. Chapter 2

Mon cher Black,

Depuis quand joue tu les marieuses ? Tu n'as donc rien à faire de tes journées sérieusement ?!

Tu ferais mieux de réviser tes ASPICS ! Je me demande comment tu fais pour obtenir la moyenne à chaque matière. Que c'est exaspérant !

Et puis si tu veux savoir je déteste Potter parce que oui il est arrogant et ne pense qu'à lui. Pour moi c'est l'homme le plus idiot après toi bien sûr de la terre !

Et puis si j'ai envie d'ignorer Potter je le fais. Ce n'est pas parce que ta famille fait partie des sangs purs que ça te donne le droit de me donner des ordres !

Prouve moi donc qu'il n'est pas comme ça, et peut-être que j'accepterais de lui parler correctement. Hors, qui te dis qu'il est mon style d'homme ? Moi j'aime les vrais hommes pas ceux qui attaquent les autres juste parce qu'ils sont différents à compter Severus !

Pourquoi vous acharnez vous tant sur lui ? Ca vie n'est pas assez malheureuse comme cela ?

Vous maraudeurs, vous vous croyez au-dessus des lois de Poudlard, vous m'écœurez presque.

Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais tomber sous le charme de Potter ?

Ps : Ton hibou n'est pas très commode, quand j'ai voulus retiré la lettre il n'a pas arrêté de me picorer les mains de son bec.

Lily Evans


	3. Chapter 3

Je remercie Juliette54 cela me fait plaisir que tu ais aimé la lettre de Sirius, et oui Lily est un peu agressive.

Ma chère Lily,

Calme toi, pourquoi tant de haine à notre égard ? Serais-tu jalouse de notre grandeur (popularité) ?

J'aimerais être clair sur certaines choses Evans, je me fiche d'être un sang pur, pour moi on est tous pareils ! (sauf snivellus).

Jamais je ne serais comme eux ! Jamais ! Ne me confond pas avec ces malades mentaux qui exercent la magie noire sans aucun scrupule.

D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve ? Oh non tu ne vas pas me dire que tu craque pour lui ?! Avec ses cheveux gras et son long nez crochu… Beurk tu aurais de drôle de goût.

Et oui je suis sérieux (Sirius héhé, je sais blague pourrie). James souffre beaucoup je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses être aussi insensible.

Et je ne te donne pas d'ordre… Pourquoi es-tu toujours autant sur la défensive, j'avoue ne pas te comprendre. Toutes les filles nous aiment sauf toi ! Ce n'est pas croyable !

Qu'est-ce qui me dis que tu tomberas sous le charme du beau et ténébreux James Potter ?

Qu'est-ce qu'ont parient ? J'aime jouer Evans, beaucoup tu devrais faire attention !

Alors que dirais-tu de me retrouver dans la grande salle avant le couvre-feu (tu vois j'essaie de faire des efforts). Nous serons plus tranquilles pour discuter.

J'espère que tu viendras…

Ps : Désolé pour mon hibou je crois qu'il est un peu sur les nerfs ces temps-cis.

Sirius Black


	4. Chapter 4

Je remercie Juliette54 ? Melane et TeamAnanas pour leurs commentaires.

Voici quelques précisions sur Lily : Oui elle est agressive parce que bien avant ses sentiments pour James Potter , elle ne l'aimait pas mais vraiment pas c'est pour cela que son comportement est assez agressif, elle jalousait les Maraudeurs (vu qu'elle s'était une fille sérieuse, enfin vous voyez le genre). Pour moi, Lily est une rousse rebelle haha ha. Ah oui réponse à Juliette54, il n'y aura que des correspondances par lettres. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite.

Sur ce bonne lecture

Voici la suite

Bisous bisous !

Black,

J'ai été très surprise par ta maturité ce soir. Etais-ce vraiment toi ou Lupin qui a utilisé du polynectar ?

Bref, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle proposition mais pourquoi pas. Je n'ai rien à perdre je veux bien essayer…

Tu dois être fier de toi… Tu m'as presque convaincue. Malgré mon entêtement j'avoue que ma curiosité est bien plus forte. Vous êtes un tel mystère pour moi vous les Maraudeurs…

C'est pour cela que j'accepte. Cependant, je te préviens si vous ne changez pas de comportement et n'arrêtez pas vos mauvais tours sur Severus (non Snivellus, bon sang ! Ce n'est pas un chien), alors je reviendrais sur ma décision. Je ne parlerais pas par correspondance anonyme avec James (tu vois je fais un effort).

Ah oui j'ai faillis oublier, par pitié Black arrête ces sourires idiot quand on se croise dans les couloirs, les gens croiront des choses ! Mince alors ! Où est la discrétion !

Et par Merlin, change moi cette coupe de cheveux. Je me demande encore comment tu arrives à séduire les filles avec ce look.

Lily Evans


	5. Chapter 5

Ma chère lily,

Haha j'ai tellement hâte !

Alors il va falloir te donner un nom ou plutôt un surnom parce que bon il vaudrait mieux ne pas prendre le nom d'une personne existante à moins de kidnapper la personne et de prendre du polynectar pendant un bon moment.

Oui bon sang, je suis trop fière de moi ! Bref, j'arrête de faire mon monsieur je me la pète d'avoir réussi à te convaincre (s'il te plait reste sur ta décision sniff !).

Ah enfin un compliment de ta part lily jolie, j'en suis heureux, peut-être que notre collaboration ne va pas si mal se passer que cela.

Pour ce qui est de Sni…Severus rogue pardon…

On va essayer de faire un effort ou du moins des progrès, j'en parlerais aux autres en espérant qu'ils ne posent pas trop de question du pourquoi on devrait arrêter nos conneries comme tu dis.

Mais heuuu mes cheveux sont très bien comme et puis je m'en fiche de ton avis d'abord, tu ne veux pas que te séduise et je ne le veux pas non plus, même si tu es très mignonne je te laisse à James.

Comment ça moi je fais des sourires débiles ? Même pas vrai d'abord !

Je suis juste très fière de mon plan à chaque fois que je te vois mais jamais O grand jamais je ne fais de sourires débiles !

A bientôt

Ps : n'oublie pas de me préciser quel est ton nouveau nom et quand est-ce que tu comptes commencer ta correspondance avec James. Que veux-tu dire par les Maraudeurs sont un tel mystère pour toi ?

S.B.


	6. Chapter 6

Black,

Kidnapper quelqu'un ?! Serais-tu aussi fou que je ne le pense mon cher associé!

Il ne manquerait plus que j'aille en prison et complice d'un Maraudeur en plus !

Ne te vexes pas, je plaisante…

Oui, tu m'as convaincue finalement ! Mais je suis curieuse, j'ai l'impression que vous cachez quelque chose ou alors je m'ennuie tellement des fois que j'en deviendrais parano ? (je suis directe moi !).

Un compliment ? Mouais, je me fais vieille moi.

Pour Severus, je ne suis pas du tout attirée par lui il est juste mon ami. Il compte beaucoup pour moi. Et si tu te décidais (toi aussi) à mettre tes préjugés de côté tu verrais qu'il n'est pas si différent de nous tous, que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je suis contente que tu prennes en compte mes conditions, même si ce n'est qu'un début.

En ce qui concerne le surnom j'aimerais juste m'appeler Hanna. J'ai toujours trouvé ce prénom joli et plutôt classe. Et je pourrais être une fan secrète de votre groupe ? Je dirais que je suis à Serdaigle histoire que cela ne soit pas trop facile pour James. D'ailleurs dois-je parler aux autres Maraudeurs en tant qu'anonyme ou non ?

SIRIUS BLACK ta coiffure est totalement démodée ! Change de coiffure bon sang !

Tu me trouve mignonne Black ? Je vois que tu me rends un compliment. Merci en tout cas charmant de ta part.

Et si tu fais des sourires débiles ! Demande à Remus lupin, il te regardait bizarrement quand nous nous sommes croisés…

Après je dis ça je dis rien…

Salut !

Ps : Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser ! Et puis ça me changera de ma sœur qui m'envoie des courriers pas très sympas… Bref, je ne t'explique pas la misère.


	7. Chapter 7

Je remercie Juliette54 cela me fait plaisir que tu ais aimé la lettre de Sirius, et oui Lily est un peu agressive.

Ma chère Lily,

Calme toi, pourquoi tant de haine à notre égard ? Serais-tu jalouse de notre grandeur (popularité) ?

J'aimerais être clair sur certaines choses Evans, je me fiche d'être un sang pur, pour moi on est tous pareils ! (sauf snivellus).

Jamais je ne serais comme eux ! Jamais ! Ne me confond pas avec ces malades mentaux qui exercent la magie noire sans aucun scrupule.

D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve ? Oh non tu ne vas pas me dire que tu craque pour lui ?! Avec ses cheveux gras et son long nez crochu… Beurk tu aurais de drôle de goût.

Et oui je suis sérieux (Sirius héhé, je sais blague pourrie). James souffre beaucoup je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses être aussi insensible.

Et je ne te donne pas d'ordre… Pourquoi es-tu toujours autant sur la défensive, j'avoue ne pas te comprendre. Toutes les filles nous aiment sauf toi ! Ce n'est pas croyable !

Qu'est-ce qui me dis que tu tomberas sous le charme du beau et ténébreux James Potter ?

Qu'est-ce qu'ont parient ? J'aime jouer Evans, beaucoup tu devrais faire attention !

Alors que dirais-tu de me retrouver dans la grande salle avant le couvre-feu (tu vois j'essaie de faire des efforts). Nous serons plus tranquilles pour discuter.

J'espère que tu viendras…

Ps : Désolé pour mon hibou je crois qu'il est un peu sur les nerfs ces temps-cis.

Sirius Black


	8. Chapter 8

Salut Cornedrue,

J'ai hâte de passer les vacances chez toi. On va bien s'amuser !

Et sinon, comment cela se passe avec Evans ?

Vous vous êtes parlés depuis la dernière qu'elle a mangé avec nous ?

Ton Patmol adoré.

Je m'excuse du retard de ma fanfiction. Mon ordinateur étant cassé (le revoilà d'ailleurs) plus le fait que je n'avais plus internet chez moi.


	9. Chapter 9

Patmol !

Moi aussi j'ai hâte ! Mais tu sais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai promis d'être un peu plus sérieux en cours que l'on ne peut pas se parler en face à face, à voix haute quoi…

Et pour Lily, eh bien non on ne s'est pas reparler depuis la dernière fois. Je suis assez triste d'ailleurs. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Pourtant, je fais moins de bêtises non ? Je ne comprends pas !

En plus ça doit bien faire deux semaines que je ne « critique » plus Snivellus !

Alors pour dire, j'ai faits pas mal d'efforts, je vais finir par abandonner…

Sauf que je l'aime trop pour abandonner !

Bref, je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

Tout à l'heure, j'ai reçu une lettre étrange, et c'est quelqu'un que je ne connais pas enfin je crois.

J'aimerais t'en faire part. J'hésite à répondre :

Cher James,

Tu ignores qui je suis sûrement ou peut-être me connais tu déjà (ce qui m'étonnerais beaucoup), sache cependant que je ne suis pas une menace. Je vais être direct, je ne cherche pas d'ennuis ni la bagarre, je souhaite seulement discuter avec quelqu'un de différent.

Pourquoi toi ? Ah bien tu ne sembles pas n'importe qui (ne commence pas à prendre la grosse tête voyons !).

Pourquoi refuser ? J'aimerais juste entreprendre une correspondance avec toi. Tu n'as rien à perdre, de plus le temps est ennuyeux et passe très vite. Cela pourrait être drôle, étrange certes mais crois-moi tu ne perdras rien.

Je ne suis ni une fan (Merlin non !). Apprenons à nous connaître.

Hanna X

Alors qu'en pense-tu ?

Je me méfis assez, cela pourrait être un mangemort ? Ou pire Servillus qui veut me draguer !

Ton Cornedrue


	10. Chapter 10

Mon ami,

Un conseil : reste sérieux jusqu'au bout parlons par écrit, il fait froid dehors ça va nous réchauffer les pattes.

Pour les vacances, tu es sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas ? Je ne veux pas vous gêner surtout pour les fêtes de Noel. Surtout si vous avez des choses spéciales à faire en famille…

Et puis je peux toujours m'en aller chercher un hôtel, je suis un grand garçon.

Pour Lily mon pote cette fille aime les mecs sérieux, je ne te demande pas d'être un grand intello mais de ne pas désespérer et continuer dans ta lancée, tu es sur la bonne voie !

Eh bien quelle lettre ! Pourquoi ne pas tenter l'expérience ! C'est vrai qu'on s'ennuie assez et le temps est bien morose depuis l'autre seigneur machin chose.

AAAh beurk Snivellus te draguer, par Merlin ne me met plus JAMAIS des images comme ça. Je vais vomir et faire une crise cardiaque dans mon vomi Non mais quelle HORREUR.

Je ne pense pas que ça soit un mangemort, elle m'a l'air sympa cette Hanna malgré son humour un peu… spécial. Et les mangemorts sont beaucoup trop stupide pour écrire des lettres. Ca n'a pas l'air d'être une fan non plus.

Apprenons à élargir nos relations sociales ! Lances toi !

Ton dévoué Patmol.


	11. Chapter 11

Ma chère Lily jolie,

Tu t'es enfin décidée ! Seul Merlin sait à quel point je désespérais d'avoir un quelconque signe de toi !

Je suis très fière de toi !

A très bientôt

S.B

Ps : Je passe mes vacances (normalement) chez James. Souhaites-tu que je participe à votre échange ?


	12. Chapter 12

Black,

Eh bien que de compliments, je vais finir par croire que je t'ai manqué ces quelques semaines.

J'ai eu pas mal de révisions et de choses en tête ces temps-cis…

Bon c'est vrai, j'avoue j'hésitais vraiment à me lancée dans cette folle correspondance. Je ne m'amuse pas beaucoup ces temps cis avec tous ses sangs purs qui me traite de sang de bourbe. C'est assez blessant et déprimant. Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que ça me changerait les idées !

Tu as bien de la chance de passer tes vacances chez un ami. Moi je vais devoir me coltinée ma sœur. Pas que je ne l'aime pas. Du moins, avant je l'aimais c'était ma grande sœur. Mais beaucoup de choses ont changées entre nous enfin depuis que je suis une sorcière. Bref, je ne préfère pas en parler.

Comme tu l'as constaté dans ce que je t'ai écrit précèdent ma vie quotidienne n'est pas très joyeuse.

Il me faut la pimenter un peu !

Et puis comme tu as (pour l'instant) respecté mes vœux (ne plus embêter Severus et être un peu plus sérieux en cours), je vous devais ça.

Oh et, cela ne me dérange pas que tu lises mes lettres avec James. Après tout tu fais partis du plan…

Lily Evans


	13. Chapter 13

Patmol,

Qu'est-ce que cette blague à deux balles ? Tu te ramollis mon vieux.

Mon ami O toi qui je considère comme mon frère. Tu peux venir quand tu veux. Mes parents t'adorent et même t'aiment comme leur propre fils. Hors de question que tu dormes dans un hôtel ! Je ne permettrais jamais ça !

Donc prépare tes bagages ! (et n'oublie rien)

Pour la lettre, tu m'as l'air encore plus enthousiasme que je ne le pensais ! Je te connais tu es toujours partant pour une nouvelle aventure.

Tu as complétement raisons les temps sont triste de nos jours.

Amusons nous !

Je vais lui répondre juste après t'avoir envoyé cette lettre. Je te l'as montrerais tout à l'heure !

Ton meilleur ami et ton frère.

Ps : Beurk Moi et Snivellus ? Que vas-tu imaginer encore ? Espèce de tordu !


	14. Chapter 14

Ma petite lily,

Saches que Sirius Black tiens toujours sa paroles surtout quand il s'agit des jolies filles.

Mais si tu veux je peux arrêter de te complimenter.

Je suis en train de préparer mes valises pour aller chez les Potter. C'est une famille remarquable et très généreuse. Ainsi cela sera ma dernière lettre. Je correspondrais avec plaisir avec toi chère Hanna. Mais pas tout de suite, je vais attendre un peu, histoire de ne pas être trop impliqué dans cette correspondance. James ne doit rien remarqué. Donc si tu as des questions à me poser fait le maintenant ou pas. Il me semble que James t'as déjà envoyé sa réponse. Il faudrait que tu t'invente une fausse adresse magique afin de cacher ton véritable chez toi.

Sur ce à bientôt !

PS : Il va y avoir des pleurs, des cris et de l'amouuuuur si Merlin le veut bien ! (non je n'ai pas fumé je suis juste très heureux !).


	15. Chapter 15

Black,

N'ECRIT PLUS JAMAIS QUE JE SUIS PETITE !

Passe de bonnes vacances !

Amicalement Lily


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour Hanna,

Puis-je te tutoyer ? J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. J'ai hésité à te répondre crois-moi. Permets-moi d'être un peu méfiant avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Et puis je ne vois pas qui tu es, ne sois pas vexée. Il y a tellement de monde à Poudlard. J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais faire ma connaissance. Cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux amis. J'espère que l'on s'entendra à travers cette étrange correspondance, oui étrange est un bon adjectif pour définir cette correspondance haha.

Que souhaites-tu savoir à mon sujet ? Méfie-toi de certaines rumeurs que l'on étale sur ma réputation. Oh je suis sûr que tu en as entendu quelques-unes. Comme par exemple le fait que je suis un vrai coureur de jupons, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas. Mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre.

J'aimerais aussi te connaître un peu plus. Quel personnalité se cache derrière un joli prénom comme le tien ?

James Potter,


	17. Chapter 17

James,

Bien sûr que tu peux me tutoyer ! Après tout je t'ai bien tutoyée toi.

Je comprends que tu n'es pas confiance au début. Mais que veux-tu, il me fallait une intrigue pour t'attirer.

Qui es-tu réellement James Potter ? Car oui je connais seulement des rumeurs.

J'ai une idée, je te propose un jeu. Je te pose 5 questions. Tu y réponds et tu m'envoie 5 questions différentes des miennes. Peu importe quel genre de questions.

Quelles sont tes matières préférées et pourquoi ?

As-tu déjà visité le monde moldu ?

Connais tu les films, Si oui quel genre de films aimes-tu ?

On dit que tu serais prêt à te sacrifier pour tes amis est-ce vrai ?

Pourquoi hais-tu les serpentard ?

Hanna X

Ps : n'oublie pas de me répondre franchement.


	18. Chapter 18

Hanna,

Je dois t'avouer que je suis assez flatté par tout l'intérêt que tu me porte.

Pour répondre à tes questions (d'ailleurs je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça) :

n'ai pas de matière préféré si n'est le Quidditch, une passion, un rêve quoi de plus beau que de volé à la vitesse de la lumière et marqué des buts ! Je crois qu'il y a un sport moldu qui ressemble au Quidditch, ça m'a l'air assez drôle mais je n'arrive plus à mettre le doigt dessus.

2. Avec mes parents il y a deux ans nous avons visités la France, Paris il me semble. C'était vraiment magnifique j'aimerais y retourner plus tard pour revoir la grande tour Eiffel et les drôles de personnes dans les rues ! Les moldues sont vraiment sympas enfin la plupart de ceux que j'ai côtoyé.

3. Des films, oh oui j'en ai déjà vu, les moldus sont plutôt fort pour inventer des trucs pareils !

4. Mes amis font partis de moi alors oui je ferais tout pour eux !

5. Pourquoi je hais les serpendards ? Peut-être parce qu'ils lèchent tous l'arrière train de l'autre malade mental ! Et en plus ils en sont fiers…

A mon tour :

quelle maison te trouves tu ?

-tu moldue ?

sont tes passions ?

film me conseillerais tu ? (mon père a ramené la grosse boîte noir pour en regarder, je ne l'ai jamais utilisé alors bon ça sera l'occasion de découvrir des films)

toi quelle matière aimes tu ?

James Potter

Ps : Bonnes vacances !


End file.
